


her doctor

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jude Heartfilia's Bad Parenting, Possessive Behavior, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the newest patient at Magnoia Asylum and Yukino is her doctor.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 2





	her doctor

Lucy giggled as she waited for her lovely doctor to come back around to see her. The blonde-haired young woman enjoyed seeing her doctor as the woman wasn't rude nor mean towards her. Instead, the woman treated her like she was human and that was what Lucy loved the most about her. 

However, despite loving how normal her doctor treated her, Lucy couldn't sit still in the asylum. She just couldn't. 

She wanted out of the building. 

She _needed_ out of the building. 

The people stopped checking for weapons after 8 PM and Lucy knew that she had a knife hidden _somewhere_ on her person. All she had to do was _find_ it and then, from there, she can work her way to being home free. However, Lucy made sure to keep herself from acting too excited as she knew that the doctors get nervous around patients that are excited as it meant bad things and Lucy was glad that she knew how to hide her emotions real well. 

She only hates it when she wants to show emotions but she doesn't know which one to use. 

She blames her father for that. 

_Fucking_ Jude. 

Lucy sighed as she wanted to forget about the man and move on but that's exactly why she was put in the asylum, because she tried to move on. Of course, Lucy's way of moving on was fatally injuring the asshole! She was glad that he was dead as she felt no guilt for what she had done. _After all, he attacked me first, years ago._ Lucy thought as she thought about how after her mother died, Jude became more of an asshole and less of a father. To Lucy, he was no more than a petty _stranger_. 

That was how Lucy could describe her so-called relationship with her father. 

Lucy could practically call it non-existent at this point! 

And, that's exactly what Lucy did. Her father wasn't even a father to her after her mother had died so why would she care that she had killed him?

Lucy knew that she was more happier with him being dead and that could never change in her mind. Never. 

The staff at Magnoia Asylum wanted the girl to know that they cared for her but they didn't know anyone else who would willingly talk to Lucy. 

"You guys are treating her like she is a monster." A soft voice spoke and Erza, one of the wards at the asylum politely addressed the young woman. 

"Dr. Aguria." Erza spoke to her and Yukino softly smiled at her, causing Erza to hope that Lucy would be willing to talk to such an angel. "Also, about that, Lucy isn't allowing anyone to get close to her." Erza tells Yukino and the younger woman could tell that even Erza tried but the young woman was _not_ budging. _Maybe, she sees them as being patronizing towards her?_ She thought as she softly smiled to herself. 

She knew what she wanted to do. 

She wanted to help out Lucy heartfilia by any means necessary. 

Even if that meant becoming the one thing that the woman was possessive over. 

Even if it was unintentional, Yukino Aguria belonged to Lucy Heartfilia. 

Yukino hated that it look Lucy to have one short session as she noticed the possessive glint in her eyes from the the moment she had entered the room. That glint only grew stronger with each passing moment the more Yukino spoke to Lucy. 

"Dr. Aguria." Lucy spoke her name and Yukino knew that she was in danger.


End file.
